


Taking Charge

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, F/F, Humor, Smut, femme slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I beg your pardon! What did you say?”</p><p>“Did I stutter?” The heady mix of silk and steel in Ruby’s voice sent a shiver down Weiss’s spine. “Bend over and put your hands on your desk.”</p><p>Weiss knew she should argue. If she gave Ruby an inch, she’d take a mile. But maybe that was what Weiss wanted. Still, how had it come to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Charge

**Taking Charge**

“I beg your pardon! What did you say?”

“Did I stutter?” The heady mix of silk and steel in Ruby’s voice sent a shiver down Weiss’s spine. “Bend over and put your hands on your desk.”

Weiss knew she should argue. If she gave Ruby an inch, she’d take a mile. But maybe that was what Weiss wanted. Still, how had it come to this?

X X X

The Vale Headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company was one of the most heavily fortified buildings in the entire world – and with good reason. In the five years since she’d taken over her family’s operations in Vale, Weiss had turned her little patch of the family business into arguably the most profitable part of what was already a corporate leviathan.

Of course, her family had not appreciated some of her more… progressive policies. She’d implemented a host of measures designed to better balance profit with employee welfare, particularly amongst the Faunus, who made up a substantial portion of her family’s workforce. Those measures had won her the respect and loyalty of the Faunus – but the ire of her family.

But Weiss had stood firm. She was certain that the changes would give rise to more than better treatment for the Faunus. They should also lead to increases in profit. And they had. Retraining costs were down and worker retention was up. She now had the luxury of being able to promote Faunus to positions of authority without worrying about their loyalty. The Faunus worked harder as well, eager to take full advantage of their new opportunities. 

Attacks by the White Fang were also in decline. The Faunus were increasingly reluctant to support attacks against one of the few people who had taken concrete steps to improve their lives. It didn’t hurt that Weiss had publicly acknowledge a Faunus as one of her closest friends – a Faunus who also happened to be a former member of the White Fang.

Little by little, her family was coming around to her point of view. They didn’t share her more progressive opinions, but they did care about money. And her changes had brought in plenty of that. 

In response to their declining support, the White Fang had launched several high-profile attacks. There had been a few close calls, but none of them had succeeded. Weiss had not survived Beacon Academy and earned her rank as a huntress by being careless or stupid.

She kept Myrtenaster with her at all times. Her headquarters boasted a state-of-the-art security system, reinforced walls, doors, and windows, and a small army of security personnel. Nothing short of a full-scale attack should be able to breach the front door, and nothing short of an actual army should be able to reach her office. At least, that was the idea.

She’d never actually had a chance to test everything – until now.

The captain of her security personnel was in the lobby reviewing their procedures when a rabbit Faunus shouted for his attention.

“We have a breach, sir! We’ve got a breach in the perimeter!”

“A breach?” The captain pursed his lips. Ms Schnee had warned him to expect trouble tonight. “All right. Sound the alarm and lock this place down. Get heavy combat teams Alpha and Beta to meet me down here. I want the stairwells watched and sweeper teams on every floor. Nobody gets past us.”

“Shall I inform Ms Schnee of the breach?”

“Yes, but she probably already knows.”

Less than three minutes later, two dozen heavily armed security personnel marched into the lobby. They carried an assortment of weapons from Dust-powered devices to standard firearms and swords. 

The captain took a deep breath. “All right. Listen up. We’ve got a perimeter breach. Anyone coming at us head on is either completely insane or incredibly dangerous. We must assume that it is the latter. Based on the information we have, they’re planning on coming in through the front door. Consider yourselves the welcoming committee. I want you guys set up in formation Charlie-29. We stop them here.”

There were shouts to the affirmative as the well-oiled machine under the captain’s command snapped into action. The captain took up a position behind the front counter and turned his eyes to the other side of the lobby. Armoured plates had already dropped into place over the bulletproof windows, and the thick, Dust-augmented doors had already been barred shut. 

“Kill the lights!” the captain shouted. “Switch to night-vision.”

The most recent attacks by the White Fang had involved human collaborators – collaborators who would find themselves as nothing more than a liability without the appropriate equipment. Naturally, all of the captain’s human officers were properly equipped. His Faunus officers could see in the dark just fine on their own.

“Stay sharp.” The captain lifted his rifle. “They’re here.”

There was a tremendous crash as something smashed into the front doors. The man beside him flinched as the impact of the blow shook the entire lobby. The captain’s eyes widened in disbelief as a succession of blows actually managed to dent the doors and bend them inward. That was two feet of Dust-augmented metal!

“Hold your fire,” he muttered. “Wait for the breach and then give them hell.”

Silence fell. In the still, silent darkness, the captain’s sense went into overdrive. He could hear the rustle of clothing beside him and the quiet breathing of the deer Faunus behind him. He tasted a hint of mint – the last, lingering traces of the candy he’d been chewing on before the breach had been detected.

Then, from outside, came a different sound. It was the sound of a weapon unfolding and changing its shape. Then there was a hiss like a steel wind.

The doors toppled to the ground, cut into half a dozen pieces. 

“Son of a bitch,” someone whispered. “Did you see that?”

The captain hissed. “Melee units, forward to engage! Ranged units, hang back and offer supporting fire. Dust-users, get ready. Light them up if you see an opening!”

As the melee units pressed forward to engage, something fluttered past the captain’s face. He reached up to catch it. What was…

“Are those rose petals?” someone asked. “What the hell?”

Rose petals. It took the captain less than a second to put all the pieces together. No wonder Ms Schnee had asked them to switch to non-lethal ammunition. A gust of wind rushed past, and the lobby was suddenly filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands, of rose petals. There was only one person in the world with a Semblance like that.

Shit.

And then the bodies of unconscious security officers started to hit the ground as amused laughter filled the air.

X X X

Up in her office, Weiss watched events in the lobby unfold through her building’s security cameras and the cameras mounted on the helmets of her security personnel. The captain of her security team was a veteran with more than two decades of experience. He was a little rough around the edges, but he was absolutely loyal. He had worked for her family for most of his life – and for her personally since she’d taken charge in Vale – and he was also uniquely sympathetic to her cause. He was married with two children – and his wife was a Faunus.

Against this opponent, however, he and her security team were badly outmatched.

Weiss’s lips twitched. Ruby had such a flair for the dramatic sometimes. Really, pounding on the doors and then slicing them in half? That was straight out of the horror movie they’d watched three days ago. It would also drive her engineers insane. But what her engineers would never be able to understand is how much work Ruby had put into her scythe. It wasn’t just a weapon – it was more like a child or an extension of the dark-haired woman’s self. 

Thankfully, Ruby had heeded her instruction to sheathe the blade of her scythe while she was fighting. The last thing Weiss needed was to replace all of her security personnel because Ruby had cut all of them in half. It would also have been a public relations nightmare. She could see it now: crazed lover of famous billionaire murders dozens of security personnel, break up imminent?

Besides, this was a security test. Her security personnel couldn’t learn anything if they were all dead.

But even so, watching Ruby carve a swathe through her elite security was… impressive. These men and women were well trained. Every single one of them was an expert in combat. And Ruby cut through them like they were nothing. Less than nothing, really, if the amused chuckling coming from the silver-eyed woman was any measure.

The years had done more than give Ruby height – she was actually taller than Weiss now. They’d also give her a wonderfully athletic figure. She would never have Yang’s obnoxiously large bust, but Weiss didn’t mind. She liked Ruby exactly how she was – and they could cuddle without Ruby suffocating her. Death by bust was definitely more Blake’s thing than Weiss’s.

But the years had also given Ruby something else – something far more dangerous. Ruby had always been fast. She was a lot more than fast now. 

Weiss peered at the footage from the lobby. One moment, Ruby was kicking a security officer in the stomach, crumpling him like a paper bag. The next moment, she was on the opposite side of the lobby, blurring through a hail of bullets before she knocked down another clump of security personnel with her scythe. The weapon was in constant motion, sweeping through the air with impossible swiftness and precision. Weiss still didn’t know how Ruby did it. She’d once tried to lift Crescent Rose – she’d barely managed to get it off the ground.

Rose petals had always been a part of Ruby’s Semblance, but even they struggled to keep up with her now. They billowed through the lobby, their almost fragile beauty at stark odds with the violence that Ruby dished out. Weiss’s security personnel reeled as Ruby poured on the speed, seemingly everywhere at once. 

Weiss’s lips curled. Ruby was just showing off now. It was a higher form of her Semblance, one that let her move so fast that she left behind illusionary afterimages. Weiss found herself unable to look away. Ruby was at her most beautiful when she was fighting, the silver of her eyes matched only by the gleam of her scythe as it sliced through the air. Her red cloak billowed in the air, a cloud of rose petals blooming each time she moved from one opponent to the next.

And then there were no more opponents. As the last of the security personnel dropped to the ground, Ruby turned to the nearest camera and waved. And if that wasn’t enough, she winked and blew Weiss a kiss.

That woman… 

Weiss grinned. That was her Ruby Rose all right – although Ruby Schnee did have a nice ring to it.

X X X

Ruby bounded up the stairs. She could have tried the elevators, but knowing Weiss, they’d probably been rigged with lasers or explosives. There was a flash of movement from the edges of her vision, and she ducked underneath a sword. The weapon clattered into the wall, and she took a split-second to consider her options. The stairwell wasn’t wide enough for her to use her scythe to full effect. She’d have to rely on hand-to-hand combat instead. That should be fun, and Yang was always telling her to practice punching people in the face.

As the security officer swung his sword around for another blow, she burst into motion. Her fist hit him in the face before he even knew she’d moved. He slammed into the wall, and she shot past him, lunging right at the next group of security personnel. They were good, but she was much, much better. 

Ruby had always preferred fighting with her scythe, but Yang and Blake had taught her everything she needed to know about hand-to-hand combat. She’d never have Yang’s panache when it came to punching and kicking people through walls, and she’d never have Blake’s skill and precision, but she could more than hold her own against anyone.

She leapt over the last of her opponents and continued up the stairs. She’d been surprised when Weiss had asked her to attack her headquarters, but she understood it now. The White Fang didn’t have anyone as scary as her, so if Weiss’s security could hold her off, they should be able to handle the White Fang just fine.

Unfortunately, they weren’t doing so well. Ruby was almost a third of the way to Weiss’s office, and they still hadn’t managed to land a solid hit. Oh well, she could always go over their mistakes with them later. 

A loud crackle came from above her, and Ruby stopped in her tracks. They were going to use Dust inside a stairwell? Not bad. She kicked open the door beside her and leapt out into the corridor as a storm of lightning filled the stairwell. She got to her feet just in time to dodge a hail of gunfire and a blast of fire.

“Not bad.” Ruby flicked her wrist, and Crescent Rose unfurled. “You almost got me.”

Then she surged forward, scythe spinning to knock aside a dozen bullets before she vanished, only to reappear right in the middle of them, her weapon already in motion. Her opponents went flying, thrown into the walls, floor, and ceiling. One particularly tenacious security officer took a swipe at her ankles with his sword. She hopped onto the blade and gave him a grin before knocking him unconscious with a kick to the head.

This was definitely fun, but it wasn’t nearly as fun as sparring Weiss. Her girlfriend came complete with ridiculous mastery of different kinds of Dust, an extremely pointy rapier, and glyphs that let her defy the laws of gravity (although Rose still liked to argue that they were cheating).

Only a few more floors to go – then she’d have her prize.

X X X

Weiss sighed as she made a mental tally of all the property damage that Ruby had already caused. Trust Ruby to make her own shortcut by cutting right through half a dozen reinforced walls. Ruby was getting close now and – oh? The security cameras had just gone down. Interesting. Had Ruby been borrowing things from Penny again?

At this rate, Weiss would have to deal with Ruby herself. She was about to contact the head of her security – he was a tough man, so he should have regained consciousness by now – when the window behind her exploded in a shower of glass. She lurched forward and reached for Myrtenaster, only to freeze as she felt the razor-sharp edge of a scythe against her throat.

“It looks like the terrorists win this one.” Ruby giggled. “Go me.”

“Ruby.” Weiss tried to reach for her weapon again, but a gentle tap delivered with the flat of the scythe convinced her otherwise. “Really? Are you really going to threaten me with your scythe?” 

“Actually, I am.” Ruby chuckled. “I had a lot of time to think on my way up here, you know, in between beating up your guards. It occurred to me that I’m doing you a very big favour, and I’m not getting anything out of it. I think I deserve a reward.”

“A reward?” Weiss scoffed. “I would think that my undying love and affection are reward enough.” She tried to turn, but Ruby moved forward, pushing down between her shoulder blades.

“Yes, a reward. So bend over and put your hands on your desk.” 

X X X

And that was how Weiss had ended up bent over her desk. She should have refused. Ruby’s scythe was an empty threat – they both knew that Ruby would never hurt her on purpose. But it was very hard to say no to Ruby when she got like this. Ruby wasn’t the sort of person to start growling and acting all bossy, but Weiss loved it when she did. Not that Weiss would ever admit it.

“What are you going to do now?” Weiss shivered. The fine wood of her desk was cold beneath her palms. Pressed flush against her desk, she couldn’t help but feel exposed since her position forced her combat skirt to ride up. It hadn’t missed her attention either that Ruby was moving closer by the moment, her scythe propped up on a nearby chair.

“To the victor go the spoils, Weiss.” Ruby was smirking, Weiss was sure of it. One hand drifted down to trace circles along Weiss’s hip. “And in case it isn’t clear: I’m the victor and you’re the spoils.”

It took a full three seconds for Weiss to understand exactly what Ruby meant. “What?” She tried to turn, but Ruby shoved her face down onto the desk. Weiss fought to get upright, but Ruby had all the leverage and absolutely no intention of letting her up. “Now? Are you crazy? My security team is out there and –”

Something flew through the air and latched onto the door. “That’s a little something I borrow from Penny. It should scramble the locks on your door. That’ll give me at least ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes…”

“Yep.” Ruby leaned forward, and Weiss groaned as she felt Ruby’s body drape itself over hers. “Ten minutes to do all sorts of horribly wicked things to you. After all, I am playing the part of the evil terrorist with no morals.”

“As if I’d ever let one of those idiots touch me.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I’m not one of those idiots. I’m me.” Ruby laughed, nudging Weiss’s legs apart and pressing a kiss along one shoulder. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to fuck you on your desk.”

Weiss’s brain ground to a halt. Ruby had just put together the words ‘fuck’ and ‘desk’ in the same sentence. That was… wow.

Ruby snickered. “I thought you’d agree.”

Weiss was almost horrified by how quickly Ruby was able to arouse her. It seemed like almost no time at all before Ruby had Weiss’s dress shoved up over her hips. Her fingers ghosted up and down Weiss’s thighs before pressing ever so gently against the front of her panties.

“Someone’s a little excited.” Ruby grinned – Weiss could feel it with Ruby’s lips against her throat. 

“Oh, shut up.” Weiss swallowed thickly. “I thought you said you were going to fuck me.”

“I did say that – and we do only have ten minutes.” Ruby growled and shoved Weiss’s panties out of the way. “I love it when you swear, did you know that?”

And then Ruby’s hand was moving, finding the place between Weiss’s legs and touching just so. It was criminal how good Ruby was at this. Weiss could only whimper and moan as the younger woman stroked, caressed, and then – finally – began to set up the hard, deep rhythm that she craved, the force of each thrust shaking the desk. A pen rolled across the desk and fell onto the floor. Weiss didn’t care. The whole world except for Ruby had ceased to matter. Groaning, she tried to reach back, to touch Ruby in return.

“Don’t you dare take your hands off your desk.” Ruby’s voice was hoarse, rough, and the next thrust of her hand had Weiss pressing her cheek against the desk as her hands clawed at the wood. “If you do, I’ll stop.”

Stop? Weiss bit back a cry of pleasure. That was the absolute last thing she wanted. So she kept both hands on her desk, barely even aware of the way that Ruby was shoving her back and forth across the desk, one hand inside her, the other on her hip to hold her steady.

“Ruby…” Weiss moaned. She was so close. She was –

The door opened.

“Ma’am.”

“Crap!” Ruby vanished in a swirl of rose petals, and Weiss staggered back into her chair half a second before the captain of her security team stepped inside the room.

“Captain.” Weiss dragged in a deep breath and thanked every deity in existence that the lights were still out. Otherwise, there would have been no hiding what had just been happening.

“Penny must have underestimated your security. I could have sworn we still had two minutes left.” Weiss looked down. Ruby was kneeling under her desk, one cheek resting on Weiss’s thigh. At least the captain couldn’t see her. “Although… we could always keep going.”

“What?” Weiss hissed.

“Uh, ma’am? It looks like Ms Rose got past us.”

Weiss tried not to sound too flustered. “I know – as does my window. She already came through here.” She reached down with one hand and tried to shove Ruby away, but the other woman refused to be moved. Instead, Ruby pried her thighs apart and nuzzled her.

“Technically, the only one who’s going to be coming anywhere near here is you,” Ruby whispered.

Weiss turned panicked eyes from her girlfriend to the captain. Was Ruby seriously going to – oh… she was. Shock fought against arousal and lost miserably as Ruby’s mouth settled on her. A second later, Ruby’s wonderfully agile tongue came into play, along with her equally wonderful – and equally agile – fingers.

“Are you all right, ma’am?”

Weiss grabbed the edge of her desk in a death grip. Her security captain was still here and… and – oh – she jerked, twitching as Ruby’s fingers found that perfect spot inside her. “I’m… I’m fine. As you can see, Ms Rose was able to get past you and the rest of your team.” She fought to keep still and failed, twisting in her seat as Ruby’s tongue flicked over a sensitive bundle of nerves. “We can… dis… discuss this tomorrow morning at our usual security meeting. For now… re… review things with your staff and get the mess… clean… cleaned up.”

He gave her a curious look – no doubt wondering when she’d developed a stutter – and then nodded, shutting the door behind him.

“You are a terrible human being,” Weiss muttered, clutching at Ruby’s hair. 

Ruby paused for a moment, looking up at Weiss and licking her lips. “But you love me anyway, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Now get back to work.”

“Still trying to be bossy.” Ruby chuckled. “Your wish is my command, Ms Schnee.”

It wasn’t long before Weiss felt the pressure in her build to breaking point. She arched her back, almost tipping her chair over, and covered her mouth with both hands as she came. Ruby – merciless, little monster that she was – drew out Weiss’s pleasure for what felt like forever.

“Enough,” Weiss whimpered, trying to push Ruby back. “Ruby, that’s enough.”

Ruby gave Weiss a pout as she clambered out from under Weiss’s desk and onto her lap. Her tongue flicked out, lapping at the moisture around her lips. 

“You’re all messy.” Weiss dragged in a deep breath and let her hands rest on Ruby’s hips.

“And whose fault is that?” Ruby stroked Weiss’s hair. “It’s so cute how you try to keep anyone from hearing you. I’ll have to work a harder on that next time –”

The door opened.

“About that meeting, ma’am…”

Weiss froze. So did the captain of her security team. It didn’t take a genius to work out what she and Ruby had been doing. 

“At ease, captain.” Ruby flashed him a jaunty salute. “As you can see, Ms Schnee is perfectly safe. Return to your duties – I can take things from here.” 

The captain wisely decided to make a run for it, this time locking the door on his way out.

“You little imp!” Weiss snarled. She jerked up onto her feet and threw Ruby onto the desk. Silver eyes danced with mirth. “Do you have any idea how much gossip this is going to cause? They’re going to think I have sex with you in my office.”

“Technically, we kind of did have sex in your office.” Ruby grinned. “So, it won’t actually be gossip.” 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed. If they were going to gossip, she might as well give them something to gossip about. “You need to be punished for your impudence.”

“Really?” Ruby smiled. “And what sort of punishment did you have in mind.”

Weiss stepped forward, one hand moving out to keep Ruby pinned to the desk. “You know, you’re not the only who’s fantasised about this desk. I’ve dreamed about fucking you on it too.” 

Ruby met her gaze evenly. “Well, now’s your chance.”

X X X  
 **  
**Omake: The Cat Always Knows  
  
“So, it looks like you’ve broken your desk.”

It took every ounce of control that Weiss had to avoid blushing like a schoolgirl as Blake poked the shattered remains of her desk with one foot. It was Ruby’s fault. Once should have been enough, but once was never enough when it came to Ruby. And the last few times had involved both of them on top of the desk with neither of them giving any thought whatsoever to how rough they were being.

“Ruby must have damaged it when she broke in through the window.” 

“Is that so?” Blake gave Weiss one of those slow, whimsical smiles that signalled nothing but trouble. “Because that’s not what it smells like to me.”

Oh. Weiss grit her teeth. That’s right – Blake was a Faunus and that meant she had keener senses than most people. She must have been able to smell exactly what Weiss and Ruby had really been up to and – 

“Shit.” Weiss covered her mouth with one hand. “I’ve had people up here doing repairs all morning.”

“And unless I’m mistaken, approximately half of your maintenance staff are Faunus.” Blake’s eyes twinkled. “Who now have absolutely no doubt as to how attracted you and Ruby are to each other.”

Weiss sank back into her chair. “Kill me now. Just kill me now.”

“I’m afraid not.” Blake smirked. “And look who’s here, it’s Ruby and another maintenance crew.”

Weiss covered her face with her hands as the maintenance crew – all of whom were Faunus – took one sniff of the air and then blushed, looking frantically from Ruby to Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I neither own RWBY, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> When I started writing this story, I had absolutely no idea where it would go. All I had in my head was the very first section. But I thought the exchange between Ruby and Weiss was so amusing that I just had to come up with something for it.
> 
> This story is obviously set in the future, a future in which Weiss has taken control over her family’s operations in Vale and instituted a number of reforms. I like to think that once Weiss leaves Beacon Academy, she’ll find some way to balance her roles as a huntress and as an heiress. I also like to think that she’ll find some way to try and change things for the better as she comes to have a more balanced view of Faunus.
> 
> Of course, not everyone is going to agree to her changes, which is why her headquarters are built like a fortress. And what better way to test if your security team is up to par than to set someone like Ruby loose. Ruby is much stronger here than in the series, but I think that’s only natural. She’s had time to grow and improve her skills and powers. That said, she’s still Ruby – friendly, kind, and with just a hint of mischief. By that same token, Weiss is still Weiss – proud, headstrong, but with a good heart.
> 
> The mischievous side of Ruby comes to the fore when she decides to claim her “reward” – even when they find themselves with an unexpected visitor. You can rest assured that Weiss most definitely did her best to show Ruby who was boss once she got the chance. At the moment this is a one-shot, but I wouldn’t be averse to following it up (perhaps to show what the others are getting up to in this particular version of the future).
> 
> Finally, if you enjoy my writing, I also write original fiction. You can find a link to that in my profile. Give it a try – you won’t be disappointed.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss might be the boss at work, but Ruby is the boss after-hours.

**The Boss**

Once upon a time, Weiss had dreamed of taking over her family’s company. But now that she was finally in charge of operations in this part of the world, she was beginning to reconsider. Oh, the corporate warfare side of things was enjoyable enough. There was nothing quite like planning and executing a product launch or hostile takeover. Maybe it was the megalomaniac that Ruby was convinced was inside her, but crushing the competition had always left Weiss with a spring in her step and a smile on her lips.

What Weiss hated were all the damn meetings – and there were so many of them. There was a meeting for seemingly everything, and despite her best efforts to wipe out some of the more idiotic ones – there had been a weekly meeting about what brand of coffee the break rooms would have – she hadn’t been able to get rid of all of them. Her most recent meeting had occurred earlier that afternoon.

One of Weiss’s pet projects was to reform the company’s employee benefits scheme. It was true that spending more money on the employees cut into profits, but a solid benefits scheme also ensured worker loyalty and hard work, which themselves increased profits. She was determined to make her patch of the company the most profitable, and the benefits scheme was one way of luring all of the best talent. 

Part of establishing a good employee benefits scheme involved the development of an insurance program for employees and their significant others/immediate family. She’d never had to worry about insurance, but Ruby had opened her eyes to the difficulties faced by people on the lower end of the socioeconomic ladder. The other woman hadn’t grown up with anything even approaching the wealth that Weiss had taken for granted.

The meeting to discuss her planned changes had gone well until Weiss had reached the provision covering human employees in relationships with Faunus. That particular section had led to five hours of discussion as to whether or not Faunus deserved the same benefits as their human counterparts.

Weiss was equal parts angry and dismayed by the fact that there were still people in her company that hadn’t realised her position on what they termed the “Faunus situation”. They were just lucky that Yang wasn’t there. The blonde would have started punching people through walls the moment someone said something insulting about the Faunus.

In the end, Weiss had done the same thing she always did when people tried to tell her what she could and couldn’t do. She’d done her best impression of a train and run right over them. It was wonderfully fun flexing her corporate muscles and throwing her weight around. She’d gotten her way, but some of them had put up a heck of a fight.

It was only after the meeting, as she she’d trudged into her office to finish off some paperwork, that she’d realised it was Friday night – and Friday night was date night with Ruby. A glance at the clock on the wall confirmed her worst fears. It was already eleven o’clock in the evening. Date night was supposed to have started four hours ago.

Damn it.

She picked up the phone and dialled Ruby’s number. It went straight to voice mail.

That was not good. Ruby didn’t get angry with her often – Ruby was too cheerful for that – but when she did get angry, it wasn’t pretty. The last time it had happened, Weiss had been forced to go running to Yang for help. The blonde’s advice had been very simple: show up in Ruby’s bedroom covered in cookies and sexy lingerie.

Weiss sighed and contemplated the paperwork on her desk. She was already in trouble with Ruby, so she might as well finish it off. After that she could start thinking about how she’d make it up to her girlfriend. Cookies and lingerie had work last time. Maybe they’d work again. 

She got through two pieces of paperwork before her head thumped down onto the desk. It had been a long, long day.

X X X

“Hey, this is pretty fun.”

Weiss twitched as something poked her in the forehead. She mumbled under her breath and tried to bat it away. 

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

What was that? Weiss growled and tried to grab it. Whatever it was, it refused to be caught.

“Stop that!” Weiss opened her eyes and rubbed her face. “Ruby!”

Ruby grinned and poked her in the forehead again. How long had she been there, and how long had she been poking her on the forehead? Knowing Ruby, it could have been a while. As usual, the other woman was dressed in a combination of black and red, her combat skirt cut in just the right way to provide maximum ability and killer good looks. Maybe it was because Weiss was in love with her, but she was firmly of the opinion that Ruby was one of the most desirable women in the world – and she was all Weiss’s.

“Rise and shine sleepy head.” Ruby giggled and then, just because she could, she poked Weiss in the forehead again.

“Stop that.” Weiss tried to shoot to her feet. She wasn’t as fast as Ruby – nobody was – but she was more graceful. Unfortunately, she hadn’t taken into account the fact that her legs had fallen asleep. What should have been an elegant flip over the table so that she could pull her girlfriend into a headlock turned into an ungainly sprawl that sent her face on a collision course with the floor. “Gah!”

“Easy there.” Ruby lunged forward and caught her. Weiss ended up on top of Ruby, the other woman smiling up at her from the floor. “You know, Weiss, I’ve always wanted to do it on the floor of your office. I mean we’ve already done it on your desk so – ouch!”

Weiss bonked Ruby over the head. “Ruby, don’t say things like that.”

Ruby chuckled and rubbed her head. Then her mirth gave way to that dark, hooded look that always sent a rush of liquid heat through Weiss’s body. “If you didn’t want me to say things like that, you shouldn’t end up in positions like this.”

Weiss froze as she realised exactly how they’d ended up. She was straddling Ruby as the other woman’s hands ran slowly up and down her thighs. In typical Ruby fashion, the dark-haired woman’s hands shifted to cup her bottom as those remarkable silver eyes burned into hers. “Ruby…”

“Come on, Weiss, you know you want to.” Weiss tried to push herself off Ruby, but Ruby just smile and pulled Weiss flush against her. 

“Ruby… we… we shouldn’t –” 

Growl.

The new flush on Weiss’s cheeks had nothing to do with Ruby’s wandering hands and everything to do with the ridiculously loud growling of her stomach. She hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, and her stomach had decided that now – of all times – was the perfect moment to complain.

Ruby couldn’t help it. She laughed. 

“Ruby!” Weiss cursed her stomach and did her best to punch Ruby in the head. “Stop laughing this instant!”

Ruby managed to stop laughing long enough to throw Weiss off and get back onto her feet. She held her hands up as Weiss advanced, eyebrow twitching. “Okay, okay. Don’t worry. We can always have sex on the floor later. But since you’re so hungry, why don’t we fix that first? I brought food.”

It was only then that Weiss realised that she could smell something. Was that… pizza? She glanced around, and sure enough, there were two boxes of pizza on the coffee table on the other side of her office near the couches.

“Ruby, you know how I feel about pizza.”

“Yes, yes, yes, you think it’s hideously unhealthy garbage that isn’t the least bit fitting for a woman of your stature. But that doesn’t stop you from devouring it whenever we buy any.” Ruby ducked another punch and dragged Weiss over to the pizza. “Besides, look how easily I’m dragging you along. You’re usually way more stubborn. You must have been weakened by your hunger.”

“Ruby, that doesn’t make any sense.” Weiss tried to dig her heels into the carpet, but Ruby continued to drag her along without skipping a beat.

“It makes perfect sense. It’s part of what makes me the perfect girlfriend – I kick ass, bring food, and provide mind-blowing sex.”

“Must you keep referring to sex?” 

“Why should I? We do have lots of it, don’t we? In fact, the last time I was here, I seem to recall us taking full advantage of your having such a big desk.”

Weiss pinched Ruby’s cheek. This was what she got for letting Ruby hang out with Blake so much. The Faunus might have seemed reserved, but she could be even more perverted than Yang, which was no easy feat. Ruby had mentioned, on more than one occasion, that the Faunus devoted an entire section of her private library to certain, intimate activities.

“Let’s just eat.” Weiss scowled as she flopped down onto the couch. “Although I still can’t believe that you got me pizza.”

“We’ve been over this, Weiss. I get you pizza, you pretend that it’s beneath you, and then you eat all of it and half of mine anyway.”

Weiss promptly shut her mouth and turned away from the pizza. If Ruby was going to be that way, then she simply refused to eat it, even if she tremendously hungry.

“And you call me childish.” Ruby leaned over and cupped Weiss’s cheek. Smiling that small, secretive smile of hers, Ruby pulled her into a gentle kiss. It was a trick – it had to be – but Weiss found herself relaxing, letting Ruby tease her lips apart and –

“Hah!”

Weiss suddenly found herself with a mouthful of pizza as Ruby pulled away and shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth. She gave a strangled cry, but that simply allowed Ruby to cram more of the pizza in. And as much as Weiss hated to admit it, the pizza was very nice.

“I suppose, it’s all right.” Weiss huffed. 

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Ruby picked up a napkin to dab at some of the pizza sauce that had gathered at the corner of Weiss’s mouth. It was very tempting to kiss the sauce off those full lips, but she knew how much Weiss hated to be tricked. Weiss would probably take the opportunity to bonk her over the head. “You know you love pizza.”

“Fine. It’s great. Are you happy?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Ruby opened up the other box of pizza and got started on her own. She hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast either – she’d spent her day showing students from Beacon how to not die when they fought giant monsters. 

“So… you’re not angry about me missing date night?” Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged. “Not really. I know how busy you are, and I also know why you were stuck in a meeting for so long.”

“How did you find out?”

“Oh, some of your staff told me.” Ruby gave Weiss’s hand a playful slap when the other woman tried to take a piece of her pizza before handing her a piece anyway. 

Weiss made a face. The contents of her meetings were supposed to be secret. There was no telling what kind of damage might be done to the company if people knew what they were discussing.

“Relax, Weiss. It’s not like your staff blab about things to everyone. They like me, and they know I’d never betray you. Besides, you’re kind of a dragon in the workplace. I’m the nice one they go to whenever they want to make a suggestion but are too scared of you to say anything.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Ruby munched on another piece of pizza. “Really.”

Weiss wasn’t sure whether to be exasperated or horrified by the fact that Ruby had, in her usual way, completely won over her staff. Well, at least it was Ruby and not Yang. Yang would probably have convinced some of the maintenance staff to convert the bottom floor into a bar. As it was, the only change Ruby had asked for was for the staff cafeteria to add more baked goods to the menu.

“Fine, fine.” Weiss waved one hand. Ruby did have a knack for making friends, even if sometime she could be hilariously awkward about it. She paused. It wasn’t often she apologised, but Ruby was different. “But I am sorry about missing date night, Ruby. I mean it.”

“I knew what things would be like when I started going out with you,” Ruby said. “Plus, we’re having date night right now, aren’t we?” Ruby waggled her eyebrows. “Pizza, cake, who could ask for more?”

“Cake?” Weiss perked up. “Where?”

Ruby vanished in a blur of motion, rose petals fluttering to the ground, and then reappeared with some chocolate cake. “Tada!”

“You are the best girlfriend ever.” Weiss normally did her best to eat in a suitably sophisticated and polite manner, but there were times when pigging out was mandatory. After the week she’d had, it was mandatory. Besides, the chocolate cake was so good.

About an hour later, the pair of them had finished eating. They hadn’t quite managed to knock off the pizza and cake, but they could always take them home for later. 

“Okay, let’s go home.” Weiss stood. “I can leave the rest of my paperwork until Monday.”

“But we haven’t had sex on your floor yet.” Ruby looked so much like a kicked puppy that Weiss couldn’t help but wonder if she had any Faunus blood. And now Ruby was pouting, and Weiss could practically see her tail wagging.

“We are not having sex on the floor of my office.” Weiss was going to put her foot down on this. Besides, the carpet was scratchy. 

“You are so bossy.” Ruby followed Weiss out of the office and over to one of the elevators. Around them, the hallways were still and empty. Everyone else had already gone home.

“At work, Ruby, I’m the boss.”

Ruby managed to behave until they got into the elevator. The dark-haired woman hit the emergency stop button and then turned to Weiss with hunger in her eyes. Weiss shivered. She should have known. When Ruby wanted something, she always found a way to get it.

“Ruby, what are you doing?”

“Technically, you’re not working anymore, which means that you’re not the boss anymore.” Ruby flicked her wrist and used Crescent Rose to slice apart the cameras in the elevator before she tucked the weapon away. “Plus, I’ve always wondered about these elevators.” She nodded at the handrail that ran around the elevator at roughly waist height. “And especially what those are for.”

Weiss backed away. She knew what the look in Ruby’s eyes meant. “Wait!”

Ruby blurred forward, and Weiss dropped the remaining pizza and cake as she fumbled for Myrtenaster. Regardless of what Ruby wanted – or how appealing it might be – she was not about to have sex in an elevator! She tried to draw her weapon, but Ruby shoved her back against the wall and hoisted her up onto the handrail in one smooth motion.

“Ruby – mphhh!”

Weiss tried to struggle, but Ruby would not be denied. The other woman’s lips plundered hers, ruthless, demanding, and utterly, utterly irresistible. Weiss’s hands clutched at Ruby’s cloak. She shoved Ruby back, but without her feet on the ground, it was futile. Besides, while Weiss was no slouch in hand-to-hand combat, Ruby had grown up around Yang. 

Finally, Ruby pulled away, and Weiss felt the heat coil in her belly at the gleam in Ruby’s silver eyes. “You know, Weiss, you’re not doing a very good job of resisting.”

“I…” Weiss prided herself on her ability to think under pressure, but it was hard to think with Ruby’s body pressed against hers and Ruby’s breath brushing against her lips. “Ruby…”

“Look, if you really don’t want to do this, I won’t make you.” Ruby smirked, and there was something utterly sinful about what that expression did to Weiss. “But if you do want to do this, well, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

“Ruby…” Weiss swallowed thickly. Her mind finally began to work. Ruby had hit the emergency stop button. Unless they activated the phone and talked to security, they might have as long as fifteen minutes to themselves before the elevator began moving again. Fifteen minutes – fifteen minutes in an elevator with Ruby. “Oh… okay.”

“Heh. You’re so cute.” Ruby leaned in. “But that’s what I love about. Now just relax, Weiss, and let me have you.”

Weiss whimpered as Ruby’s hands found their way under her skirt. At the same time, Ruby’s mouth settled over hers before wandering down to her throat. Weiss cried out, moaning as one of Ruby’s hands delved into her panties as the other went to work on the top half of her dress. 

In what felt like a split-second, Weiss’s chest was bare, and Ruby’s mouth sought out first one breast and the other. She arched toward Ruby, not caring how wanton she looked. The whine building in her throat became a groan when two of Ruby’s fingers thrust into her. Her eyes almost fluttered closed, but Ruby’s voice stopped her, harsh and almost guttural.

“Keep your eyes open, Weiss.” Ruby’s gaze burned into her. “I want to see your eyes. If you close them, I’ll stop.”

“Ruby…” Weiss gasped again as Ruby’s fingers found that spot inside her that made her see stars. “Please…”

“You’re not the boss here, Weiss.” Ruby shoved Weiss up against the wall harder and tore open the top of her dress. It was becoming far too cumbersome holding it open. “I am.”

Weiss could do nothing but nod her head as Ruby began to set the pace, pressing her flat against the wall of the elevator with every thrust as her lips trailed over the expanse of pale skin in front of her. Ruby’s other hand had stopped stroking Weiss’s breasts in favour of holding her hips in place.

“Ruby… Ruby…” Weiss fought to keep her eyes open, knowing that Ruby would stop if she didn’t. “Ruby… please…”

“Not yet,” Ruby growled. “Not until I say so.” She leaned in, lips a hair’s breadth from Weiss’s. “Look at me, Weiss, look into my eyes. I want to see you fall apart.”

“Ruby, please –”

“Now.” The word came out in a harsh whisper.

Weiss obeyed. Every muscle in her body clenched as her back arched, and her legs tightened around Ruby’s waist. Her hands clawed at the other woman’s back, and her hips jerked hard against Ruby in a desperate attempt to draw the pleasure out. Ruby’s eyes never left Weiss’s, not even when the white-haired woman’s eyes glazed at the peak of her pleasure.

Slowly, very slowly, Ruby eased Weiss down. Weiss’s eyes focused again, and she met Ruby’s gaze.

“Ruby…”

“Good girl.” Ruby smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Weiss’s forehead. “You didn’t look away. For that, Weiss, I think you deserve a reward.”

“But –”

“If you’re worried about the elevator moving again, you don’t have to be.” Ruby kept Weiss pinned against the wall, one hand tracing circles on Weiss’s hip, the other resting under one thigh. “I might have – maybe – had a talk with some of the maintenance people.”

It took a moment for Ruby’s words to sink in. 

“Did you plan this whole thing?” Weiss tried to push away from the wall, but Ruby refused to budge.

“Maybe.” Ruby smirked. “After all, you’ve spent so much time at work lately, that I haven’t had my weekly dose of Weiss yet.” She paused, gaze burning into Weiss. “So, are you going to get angry about my using your own maintenance people against you, or are you to sit back and enjoy all the things I’ve been planning?”

It was the easiest decision in the world to make. She could always yell at Ruby later. Weiss leaned back, smiling faintly as Ruby’s gaze went from her swollen lips to her breasts. “By all means, Ruby, continue.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

It was another forty-five minutes before the elevator finally got moving again. Ruby had been absolutely merciless, taking Weiss again and again, until Weiss collapsed against her in a boneless heap. Ruby actually had to help her out of the elevator since Weiss’s legs had decided to abandon her. As for Weiss’s clothes, they’d seen better days too. Ruby, of course, had done the chivalrous thing and lent Weiss her cloak. 

To Weiss’s utter embarrassment there was someone in the foyer.

“Hey, Bill!” Ruby gave the nightwatchman a cheerful wave. Weiss turned the colour of a tomato as she remembered exactly where – and what – that hand had been doing only a few minutes ago. 

“Uh, good evening, Miss Ruby, Miss Schnee.” Bill was one of the older nightwatchmen. He was going on fifty now, and he’d overheard Ruby’s conversation with the maintenance staff. It was nice to know that someone loved Miss Schnee enough to sabotage an elevator for her. Still, if they’d been doing what he thought they’d been doing, he’d have to send a maintenance crew to clean up the elevator. “Have a good night, ma’am.”

“We already had a good night,” Ruby whispered to Weiss.

“Idiot.” Weiss gave Ruby a playful scowl. “Once my legs are working again, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Swearing, Weiss?”

“What can I say?” Weiss smiled and leaned against Ruby. “You’ve corrupted me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> I wasn’t sure what direction I’d take this story after the first chapter, but I decided to just go with my gut: chapters that have a bit of smut, fluff, and humour, not to mention a bit of arguing over who is in charge of what.
> 
> I do like Yang/Blake, but I always find myself writing Ruby/Weiss stuff. I don’t know what it is about them, but I just think they fit together nicely. It doesn’t hurt that I find the dynamic between them extremely amusing. Weiss likes to act like she’s in charge, but I have a feeling that if Ruby really wanted something, then Weiss would cave like a paper bag. I also think that Ruby is more devious than people give her credit for. 
> 
> There was a fair bit of politically oriented stuff at the beginning. It isn’t essential to the story, but I thought I’d put it in so that you guys have a better idea of what Weiss is trying to achieve. Obviously, changing deeply held attitudes isn’t easy, but Weiss has never been one to give up. I can see an older Weiss becoming much more appreciative of the difficulties faced by Faunus, courtesy of people like Blake and Velvet, and then taking steps to try and make things better. Go Weiss!
> 
> I also write original fiction. Most of my original stuff is fantasy. If you like fantasy with plenty of atmosphere and action, check out The Last Huntress, I’m sure you’ll love it. If you’re in the mood for fantasy with a more ‘old-fashioned’ feel, then take a look at The Burning Mountains. You can find links to my original fiction in my profile.
> 
> I’ve also released my newest original story, Durendal. It runs to ~80,000 words, making it the first novel-length original story that I’ve made available to the public! It’s a coming-of-age story and a Western with elements of science fiction. If you’ve enjoyed my other stories, I know you’ll love this one. If you want a paranormal Western with a good sense of humour, you might want to check out The Gunslinger and the Necromancer.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. The Lesson

**The Lesson**

Yang got almost halfway down the corridor from Weiss’s office before Blake grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her up against the wall. The back of the blonde’s head thumped into the fine wood panelling.

“What the hell were you doing?” The grin on Yang’s face drew a snarl from the Faunus, and Blake bared her teeth. “You were supposed to wait for me, Yang, not charge in there like some kind of idiot.”

“Relax.” Yang tried to pull Blake’s hands away, but the dark-haired woman twisted with the motion and used Yang’s own momentum to throw her up against the other side of the corridor. Behind her, the wood cracked. Weiss was going to be pissed. “Damn it, Blake. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” The Faunus’s amber eyes burned into Yang’s. The hands that had grabbed hold of her scarf tightened. Blake was so close now that Yang could feel her breath on her lips, could feel every inch of toned muscle just screaming to burst into swift, violent motion. Blake wanted to tear her limb from limb. “You stupid –”

“I am not –”

“Shut up.” The anger drained out of Blake’s eyes and was replaced by a cold fury that sent a shiver up Yang’s spine. Blake’s voice was a whisper now, as cold as a winter wind. She’d only seen Blake like this a handful of times: her eyes narrowed into slits, her whole body coiled like a spring, and her teeth bared in a snarl. “You don’t get to talk.”

“Blake –”

Yang didn’t get to finish her sentence before Blake dragged her into the closest room. It was a meeting room with a single large table and half a dozen chairs. Blake shoved her in and locked the door behind them.

“Wait just a damn minute.” Yang stomped forward. If Blake thought for one second that she was going to roll over…

Blake grabbed her outstretched arm, and with a speed that only Ruby could have matched, she flipped Yang over her shoulder. Yang hit the ground hard and scrambled to her feet, but Blake followed her. She wrenched Yang’s arm up behind her back and shoved her over the table. Yang braced herself to push off the table when the cold, razor-sharp metal of Gambol Shroud pressed against her throat.

She froze.

“You are going to shut up and listen to me, Yang. And if you argue.” Blake took a deep breath, hair brushing against Yang’s cheek as she leaned over her. “So help me, I’ll make you sorry.”

“Blake –”

“Shut. Up.” Blake pressed the flat of the blade against Yang’s throat. One hand tightened its grip on Yang’s hair, pulling back just enough to keep Yang’s throat bared to the edge of Blake’s weapon. “We were supposed to go on that mission together. It was supposed to be an observation mission. The White Fang are not a joke, Yang. I know you think you’re good – and you are – but they are terrorists. They will kill without hesitation the first chance they get, and believe me, they will enjoy it.”

“I can handle them.”

“Really?” Blake laughed, and it was a cold, hollow sound. “Of course, you didn’t bother waiting for the intelligence I’d gathered. You thought there would be nobody there but those pathetic foot soldiers of theirs. But there were others who were supposed to be there, Yang. Not foot soldiers – assassins, people trained to kill meddlers like you. But you didn’t run into them, did you?”

“No.” Yang’s jaw clenched. So what if there were a few assassins? She could have handled them. She was Yang Xiao Long.

“You didn’t run into them because I killed them. They were there, Yang, watching from the shadows, and you never even noticed them. If I hadn’t been there, we might not be having this conversation right now. I’d be explaining to Ruby why you were dead.”

Yang bristled and slapped one hand down on the table, trying to push off it. But Blake refused to budge. “I can handle myself, damn it. I would have noticed them.” She growled as the blade shifted slightly, the edge resting against her pulse. “And I can handle you too.”

“Is that so?”

Blake stepped away, and Yang took a moment to study her more closely. She wasn’t scared of Blake – she could never be scared of Blake – but there was something close to madness in the Faunus’s eyes. It was easy to forget sometimes that Blake hadn’t had a normal childhood. She’d grown up in the care of one of the most dangerous terrorist organisations in the world. 

“Yeah, I can.” Yang lifted her fists, and Ember Celica snapped into place. “We can do this right now. I’m ready whenever –”

Blake didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence. Gambol Shroud hurtled toward Yang’s head. Her eyes widened. Blake hadn’t hesitated or held back at all. The blonde ducked, reaching up to grab the ribbon and yank Blake forward – only for a kick to catch her right on the point of her chin. She reeled back, spitting a curse. She hadn’t even seen Blake make the clone – and then another kick slammed into her gut.

Blake had never been able to hit as hard as Yang, but out of the four of them, she was the one who knew how to fight the dirtiest. She didn’t do so often, but she’d learned, oh, she’d learned growing up as part of the White Fang. She hadn’t always been strong or fast, and she hadn’t always had her Semblance. Once, she’d been small and weak, and running and fighting dirty were all she had.

As Yang turned to ward off the next blow, another kick caught her between the shoulder blades. She lurched forward, stumbling. Another clone. Blake was getting serious. She growled. On open ground, she could use her Semblance to try and thin out Blake’s clones. But in here, in the meeting room of a building she wasn’t allowed to blow up or burn down, she was at a distinct disadvantage.

She’d also made one big, big mistake. She’d taken her eyes off the real Blake. Yang punched at the clone closest to her. It flew back into the wall, cracking it, and dispelled in a burst of aura. But a slender hand wrapped around Yang’s arm and wrenched her up off her feet and into the floor. She landed awkwardly, her breath rushing out of her in a hiss. 

Gasping, she lashed out with one foot. Another clone disintegrated. But then one of them landed a kick to the gut that made the edges of her vision swim. In the time that it took her to regain her senses, she found herself restrained, Ember Celica disabled and her arms tied behind her back in the nigh-unbreakable ribbon of Gambol Shroud. There was a clone on either side of her, and the real Blake was staring at her with a look in her eyes that was barely human.

“I didn’t beat you because I was better than you, Yang. We both know that.” Blake stepped forward. Yang tried to lash out, but the clones held her firmly in place. “I beat you because I cheated – the way those assassins would have if I hadn’t been there to stop them.” Blake’s hand came to rest under Yang’s chin, seizing it firmly and forcing Yang to meet her gaze. “If this had been a real fight, Yang, you’d be dead.”

That realisation stung, and Yang hissed. “What is this then, Blake? A lesson? We’re not in school anymore.” 

“There’s a reason that Weiss puts me in charge of the missions involving the White Fang. It’s because I was one of them. In many ways, I still am – I just fight for a different cause now. So, yes, this is a lesson. But I know you.” Blake nodded at her clones, and Yang was dragged back toward the table. They hoisted her up onto it, and for a split-second, Yang was free. But the clones moved before she could act, pinning her hands over her head and binding them in place with the ribbon again. 

Yang was laid out on the desk, her chest heaving, and her legs dangling off the edge. Blake stopped just shy of Yang and stared down at her, eyes as hard as diamonds. “If I just beat you up, you’d forget the lesson in a few days. I’m going to have to teach you another way.”

“Are you nuts?” Yang struggled. She’d always been stronger than Blake, but with Gambol Shroud and two clones holding her down, she was at a major disadvantage. They’d even made sure to tie the ribbon tightly enough that, short of flipping the entire table, Yang couldn’t get any leverage at all. 

She drew one leg back and launched a kick at Blake’s head. The Faunus sighed and caught her ankle in one hand. Before she could use her other leg, another clone appeared and grabbed hold of it, followed by another that took hold of the leg that Blake had been holding.

That left Yang tied to the table with Blake and four clones, and not one of them was smiling. 

“Blake, you let me the hell up right now or –”

“Or what?” One of the clones ran its hand up the bare flesh of Yang’s thigh. And despite the fact that she knew it was only a clone, Yang couldn’t help but tremble. Blake’s clones had become more and more solid over the years. Now, it was almost impossible to tell them apart from the real thing. “No, Yang, you’re not going to do anything except stay there while I teach you a lesson. I’m in charge for a reason. You follow my lead on these missions for a reason.”

“Blake –”

One of the clones silenced Yang with a kiss. Yang was sorely tempted to bite down on the clone’s tongue – that would probably dispel it – but the raw passion behind the kiss left her reeling. There was none of the Blake’s usual gentleness in the kiss. This kiss was hot and wet and hard. The clone bit down on Yang’s lip, and the blonde taste blood. She gasped, and the clone deepened the kiss, one hand grabbing hold of Yang’s hair and pulling her further into the kiss. Yang tried to do something – anything – to take back some measure of control, but the clone refused to cede even an inch. She took, and Yang gave. It was that simple.

When the clone finally pulled away, Yang was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The clone’s eyes gleamed, and Yang was dimly aware of the other clone next to her removing her crop top and vest. She should struggle, she knew she should, but her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea that Blake – Blake, of all people – had her tied down to a table while her clones took full advantage of the situation.

“What the hell is this, Blake?” Yang shook her head to try and clear it, but it was like the whole world was spinning.

Blake – the real Blake – had pulled up a chair and was watching everything with burning amber eyes. “What does it look like, Yang? I’m going to watch.” Her lips curled. “Or have you forgotten that I can link my mind to my clones? I know exactly how much you liked that kiss, and I can feel every tremor running through your body.”

“Is this your lesson?” Yang strained against the ribbon, but the clones held her still. The one cutting off her top gave her a dark, almost cruel, smile as it removed each article of clothing, leaving her clad in only her bra. Those clever fingers – Blake’s but not Blake’s – found their way under the fabric, touching, stroking, teasing, and when the clone removed the bra and settled her mouth over one nipple, Yang couldn’t stop a moan from spilling from her lips.

Blake crossed her legs, cupping her chin in one hand. “You see, Yang, you’re a doer. You learn best from doing things, not reading them in books. So I’m going to talk, Yang, and the rest of me are going to have you. And you’re going to enjoy it, Yang, so much that you never forget it. And whenever you remember, whenever you think back to all the things I’m going to do to you, you’ll remember my voice, talking in the background. Maybe that will help the lesson sink in.”

Yang bucked, head turning back and forth as the clone settled for suckling one breast while it stroked the other. The clone that had kissed her gave a low chuckle and caught her chin, watching with obvious enjoyment as Yang’s eyes began to cloud over, already lost in the pleasure.

“You’re crazy.”

“Yes, sometimes I am. But you love me anyway.” Blake nodded at her clones. It was very, very tempting to deepen the connection to them. Yang looked delectable like that, legs kicking as the clone lavishing its attention on her chest was joined by the other clone trailing kissing along Yang’s throat. “You know what to do.”

Yang should have put up more of a fight – she’d certainly planned to. But those plans lasted all of a few seconds before Blake – or rather, her clones – tossed them aside. As the two Blakes beside her continued to drive her mad with their lips and hands, the other two, the ones holding her legs, got to work on the rest of her clothes. Vaguely, she became aware of their firm hands pushing her thighs apart as perfect copies of Gambol Shroud divested her of her remaining clothes.

Yang groaned. It was too much – the room was closing in on her. Blake’s clones were too real, too solid. They smelled like Blake, they touched her like Blake did, they even felt like Blake did – the calluses on their hands were in the same places, and the teeth scraping against her collarbone were identical to Blake’s.

She was drowning in sensation, lost in a haze of pleasure as one clone kissed her, the taste of Blake flooding through her until she could barely breathe. The clone pulled away, and Yang gasped, trying to get her breath back only to have another clone draw her into a kiss, this one even more aggressive than the first, as if she was trying to brand Yang, to claim her for herself despite the fact that all of them were simply copies of the Faunus watching everything.

Then her hips jerked, thrashing, until strong hands held her down, lips ghosting along her belly as fingers traced their way along the curve of her hip, across her thigh, and then along her entrance. There was a pause then, as though the two clones attending to her lower half were arguing. Then fingers were caressing her knee, lifting her legs up onto a familiar pair of shoulders and –

Without even knowing it, Yang surrendered. And as the buzzing in her ears grew louder and her vision began to tunnel, she realised that Blake was talking. 

“I’m in charge for a reason, Yang. And it’s because I am the expert in counter-insurgency and counter-terrorism.”

Yang whimpered as one of the Blakes pulled away from her lips. That Blake nudged the one planting kisses along Yang’s thigh. The pair locked eyes and then the kisses moved up toward the junction of Yang’s thighs. Yang’s hips jerked up as the Blake between her legs breathed in the scent of her naked sex. A memory flashed through her mind: Blake telling her how much she loved the way Yang smelled. And now, Yang could understand why. Maybe she was going insane, but the room was suddenly filled the scent of sweat and something else, something that she knew was her arousal.

The real Blake, still sitting in the chair, continued to talk.

“The White Fang do not fight fair, Yang. They never have. It’s because they’ve usually faced opponents with superior firepower, numbers, and resources. That’s why running in there could’ve gotten you killed. They prefer to use the element of surprise against stronger opponents, to use ambushes and traps. And I don’t ever want to see you get hurt, Yang.”

The Blake between her thighs growled low in her throat, and Yang cried out, her scream stifled by the lips on hers as the Blake between her thighs finally brought her lips and tongue to bear where Yang had wanted them for what felt like forever. The Blake clone kissed and licked and then delved deep as slender fingers – another clone – found the sensitive bundle of nerves that had been aching for attention. Yang almost sobbed. Blake was so good at this.

It was too much. Yang was go to go insane. Blake was touching her everywhere in exactly the ways she wanted to be touched. And all the while, the real Blake continued to talk, her voice a sure, steady murmur in the background until, quite suddenly, the clones stopped. Yang hung on the edge, so close that she almost felt like crying.

“What did I just say, Yang?”

“What?” Yang gasped. The four Blake clones were watching her. One wiped its chin.

“I asked you about what I just said, Yang. Tell me, or this stops.”

Stops? Yang stared. She was so close, and it had all felt so good. This… this couldn’t stop. But what had Blake said? She needed to remember. And then she did. The memory of the clones touching her was a kaleidoscope of sensations, but throughout it all had been the real Blake’s voice, talking, explaining, teaching.

Yang did her best to tell Blake what she wanted to hear.

“Very good.” Blake smiled. The clones moved again, picking up exactly where they’d left off. “Keep listening, Yang. We’re not even close to finished.”

Over and over again, Blake brought her to edge only to stop and make sure that Yang could repeat back what she’d said. And Yang could because somewhere between the third or fourth time this happened she realised that Blake would never let her finish unless she learned her lessons, and that it would be so, so worth it when she did.

When Yang finally came, she came so hard that she could have sworn she was blacking out. But the whole time, even as her eyes went blind and her whole world became the lips and hands on her body, she could still hear Blake talking, her voice calmly laying out her reasons for being angry and why Yang should follow her lead.

By the time Yang came back to her body, she was no longer tied to the table. Instead, she was held between two of the clones, too weak to do anything more than let them have her. One of them kissed her neck from behind and stroked her breasts while the one in front teased her thighs apart and thrust into her with eager fingers, plundering her lips at the same time. It was impossible to think, to do anything but feel – she could feel Blake’s fingers inside her, and Blake’s breasts against her back, and –

She was falling apart all over again.

And again.

And again.

It was madness, and Yang was lost in it, lost to the pleasure and the sound of Blake’s voice.

She wasn’t sure how long it went on, but when it finally stopped, she lay on the table curled up on her side, her body aching, her thighs damp, her whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Familiar fingers ran through her blonde hair, and Yang twitched as Blake took a deep, deep breath, savouring the scent of sweat and satisfaction that filled the room.

The clones around her shared amused looks while the real Blake continued to stroke her hair. “I trust I’ve made my point.”

Yang could only nod as the clones vanished, leaving the two of them alone. As her eyes fluttered shut, she felt Blake wrap the remnants of her clothes around her and lift her up into her arms.

X X X

“So… you’re just going to let Blake take charge of this one?” Ruby tilted her head to one side. “That’s kind of surprising, Yang, considering the way you just charged into things during your last mission against the White Fang.”

Yang couldn’t help it. She blushed. And then she recited ten perfectly sound reasons for why Blake should lead the mission.

Ruby raised one eyebrow. She’d never seen her sister acting so… well, obedient. “Yang, did Blake do something to you? I mean… did she torture you or something?”

Across the table, Blake glanced down at her nails. “Or something, Ruby. Or something.”

At the head of the table, Weiss caught her meaning. “You!” She shot to her feet and drew her rapier, pointing the weapon at Blake. “You’re the one who destroyed that meeting room down the corridor last week! I was supposed to have a meeting there with the Faunus Rights Committee, but they took one sniff of it and bolted! What were you thinking doing that in there?”

“Uh, Weiss, you’re not making any sense. What exactly did they do?” Ruby asked.

“Oh, I did what you and Weiss do in her office whenever you have the chance.” Blake got to her feet. “Let’s go, Yang.”

Yang flashed her a jaunty salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

Ruby watched the pair walk out of the room. “Does she mean...?”

“Yes, Ruby.” Weiss sighed. “They had sex all over that meeting room.” Ruby’s eyes twinkled, and Weiss gave an even heavier sigh. “Don’t say it. Please, don’t say it.”

Ruby laughed. “Well, it could have been worse. They could have had sex on your desk.”

X X X  
 **  
Omake: Unfortunate Encounters  
**  
Velvet appreciated everything that Weiss did for the Faunus – she just wished that spending time in the other woman’s Vale headquarters wasn’t such a minefield.

It had all started one day when she’d caught Weiss and Ruby coming out of a storeroom. That wasn’t particularly remarkable since Weiss liked to keep track of everything, and Ruby was always happy to tag along. It was part of what made them such a good couple – Weiss was weird, but Ruby seemed to like her weirdness.

No, what had Velvet blushing up a storm and squeaking out a hasty excuse before running down the corridor was the smell. The two women had done a good job of straightening their clothes, but there was no getting rid of the scent that clung to both of them. They had, quite clearly, been engaged in… in… physical intimacy.

It had taken her almost a week to be able to look them in the eyes again, and every time Ruby tried to shake her hand, she had to stammer out an excuse for why she couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t forget the fact that the scent had been strongest around Ruby’s hand – Ruby’s hand had been inside Weiss. It was all very embarrassing, and she’d been glad when she’d finally been able to put it behind her.

And then she stumbled across Blake and Yang.

When she’d first heard the sounds of someone crying out, she’d hurried over to the meeting room to help. After all, if she was in trouble, she would have wanted someone to help her, and Blake and Yang were her friends.

What she found had her blushing so hard that she was lucky she didn’t pass out. She knocked on the door, and one of Blake’s clones answered it. Velvet tried to stammer out a question, but all she could pay attention to was what was happening on the table – Yang was on the table. Four clones were standing around her, so Velvet couldn’t really seen anything except the blonde’s face, but the look of ecstasy on her face combined with the sounds and smells that filled the room plus the clothes scattered on the floor left her in no doubt about what was happening.

But that wasn’t even the weirdest thing. No, the weirdest thing was that one of the Blakes – probably the real one – was sitting in a chair watching while she talked about mission parameters.

“Did you need something?” The clone that had answered the door leaned forward, blocking Velvet’s view. Her amber eyes, usually so warm and friendly, were as cold as ice and filled with madness.

Velvet suddenly felt very much like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a ravenous tiger. “Uh… um… I heard screaming…”

“That would be Yang.”

“And… I was wondering if… if anyone needed help.”

The clone shook her head. “No, everything is fine.”

“Oh.” Velvet twitched as a particularly loud moan came from Yang. “Uh…”

“You can leave now, Velvet.” Blake’s voice was silky steel, and it sent a shiver down Velvet’s spine.

Velvet nodded slowly and then hurried away. It would take her a solid month to stop blushing whenever she saw Yang sparring against some of Blake’s clones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Well, I’ve been meaning to get around to Blake and Yang and people have been asking for it, so here it is! But seriously, I really do like the Blake/Yang dynamic. Given her personality, Yang would seem to be the person in charge, but Blake is no push over. I mean Blake grew up around the White Fang, so she’s bound to be at least a little crazy – not that Yang minds.
> 
> I do think that Blake would be better suited for counter-insurgency and counter-terrorism than Yang. Yang’s approach, walk in there and beat the crap out of everyone, works great when the opponent is playing by the same rules. But the White Fang wouldn’t play by those rules. Blake, however, understands how they operate.
> 
> Incidentally, I do not endorse the use of large amounts of sex to improve recall. I happen to know a thing or two about how short-term and long-term memory work, and I can’t think of any research that suggests sexual intercourse during memorisation improves performance. Then again, maybe it’s something people need to research more… thoroughly. I’m sure Yang would be happy to volunteer for some repeats of the experiment.
> 
> Finally, I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. I’ve recently released my newest original story on Amazon. It’s called _Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an El_ f. If you have enjoyed my more light-hearted and humorous stories, you will absolutely love this one. Trust me. It’s a fantasy with plenty of humour, warmth, action, and a healthy dose of craziness (the kind you’ve come to expect from me). You can find a link to my original fiction in my profile. Here’s the blurb:
> 
> Two necromancers, a bureaucrat, and an elf – it sounds like the start of a bad joke, only the joke is on Timmy.
> 
> Timothy Walter Bolton – better known as Timmy – has spent most of his life as a necromancer. When he isn’t terrorising his enemies, he’s plotting inside his castle, which is built on top of lightless chasms filled with nameless horrors and beings of a generally malevolent and megalomaniacal nature. But after one of his latest creations, a zombie hydra-dragon-bear, tries to eat him, he decides that maybe it’s time to find a new, less dangerous, career.
> 
> But that’s easier said than done. He’s a wanted criminal with no shortage of powerful (and crazy) enemies, and he has a bone or two to pick with the Everton Council of Mages.
> 
> Hope arrives in the form of a new law. War is coming to Everton, and the Council is desperate. In exchange for providing some help, Timmy might just earn that pardon he’s been looking for. Of course, just because it’s possible to earn a pardon doesn’t mean that it’s going to be easy.
> 
> To earn his pardon, Timmy is going to have to take down some of Everton’s most dangerous enemies and put together a quirky group of unconventional heroes, most of whom want nothing more than to mangle him and/or the Council in as vicious a way as possible. It’s a good thing that he’s got some help: an obnoxious ten-year-old apprentice who thinks that pink glasses are appropriate for a budding necromancer and a bumbling bureaucrat who may or may not make it through their first real fight without puking his guts up.
> 
> Wonderful.
> 
> Still, Timmy’s never been one to back down from a challenge even if their first recruit is basically the elf version of the bogeyman.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
